


How Convenient!

by Ffordesoon



Category: Kim Possible - Fandom
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffordesoon/pseuds/Ffordesoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick and stupid one-shot making fun of Kigo. Because we can do it to ourselves too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Convenient!

Kim and Shego were fighting. All of a sudden, Kim noticed Shego's ass. They stopped fighting.

"You have a nice ass," said Kim.

"I know." said Shego.

"I am totally gay for your ass. It is nice. Also your breasts. I am secretly bisexual, by the way," said Kim.

"I have been gay for you since we first met. That is why I try to kill you on a daily basis. I am unloved and so lash out at those who try to love me. I was raped for no reason by my father who was also my brother. You will feel sorry for me now," said Shego.

"That is very sad. I am _so_ inexplicably turned on right now," said Kim.

"Me too. Your breasts, though pointy, are pleasing to the occupants of my ocular cavities," said Shego.

"Might we engage in completely unprompted coitus?" asked Kim.

"That is a capital idea, Princess!" They kissed, and then they like totally did it, and it was AWESOME, and I was like totally there, so I can say it was awesome, because I was there, like, y'know.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say about this one. I wrote it to make fun of cliches in Kigo stories, if that wasn't obvious from the summary. I don't recall the exact impetus behind the writing of this piece. Some Kim/Ron 'shippers were posting stories mocking Kigo, I think, and I decided to take all the fun out of it for them by doing the dumbest parody I could think of. And indeed I did, and indeed it was.
> 
> Write a review, get a response. Don't worry about being mean. I'm not sensitive.
> 
> Cheers! :D


End file.
